Sydney Heron
Sydney Heron is a perky surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. History Early Life When she first applied to medical school, she was rejected. In response, she started interning at a local medical non-profit. She also traveled to Europe, South America, and Africa, where she saw a kid in Zimbabwe wake up after a month in a coma. After a year, she reapplied to medical school and got in. ("The Grey's Anatomy Guide to Healing with Love") Internship In her first year, Sydney was responsible for the death of a young patient. He came in with a fever, nausea, and stomach pain. She diagnosed gastroenteritis and sent him home. He came back a few days later with a ruptured appendix and died in surgery. She had a breakdown, so she was given time off, and when she returned, she put a smile on her face and made everyone believe that she was all right. ("Where the Boys Are") ("The Grey's Anatomy Guide to Healing with Love") As an intern, she was labelled "007", much like George. ("The Grey's Anatomy Guide to Healing with Love") Bailey's Maternity Leave When Bailey was on maternity leave, Sydney took over overseeing her residents. She clashed with Cristina, who found Sydney's positive attitude unbearable. Cristina, at one point, even thought she was purposefully killing a patient because Sydney took a risky approach to treat necrotizing fasciitis in an active young woman. However, her approach worked and she believed Claire would be okay after a few sessions in a hyperbaric chamber. Cristina later apologized to Sydney for overstepping. ("Break on Through") Hospital Prom She attended the Hospital Prom, where she got sick off spike punch. ("The Grey's Anatomy Guide to Healing with Love") Peer Counseling After Denny died, Sydney was assigned as Izzie's peer counselor. Izzie was initially reticent, unwilling to open up to Sydney, but once Sydney confessed her own failings, Izzie was able to slightly open up. Sydney was compassionate when Izzie said that it "scared her too much" to discuss what had happened. ("Where the Boys Are") Triage Training Sydney helped out when the interns were being taught triage skills, pretending to be a patient that Izzie was treating. ("Walk on Water") Ferry Crash During the ferry crash, Sydney tended to patients in the clinic. ("Walk on Water") Seeing that Alex was stressed, she offered him the chance to sit for a minute or get a hug. ("Drowning on Dry Land") She spoke to the family members, saying she knew it was frustrating, but asking them to donate blood if they could. She later told Bailey that she heard what Bailey did for Meredith and said she was great competition for Chief Resident. ("Some Kind of Miracle") James Benton Because Bailey was busy with Lawrence Jennings, Sydney was called to oversee the clinic for a day. She wanted to improve patient satisfaction, so she ordered Izzie to do nasal lavage on a patient she thought had a cold. ("Desire") Meredith Bringing in Ellis's Ashes When Meredith brought Ellis's ashes to work on Halloween, Sydney told her that in tribal culture, a person trying to cleanse the past cuts off his or her own hair and buries it. ("Haunt You Every Day") Date with Derek Sydney went on a date with Derek at Emerald City Bar. She got paged during their date and Mark came up and pointed out how poorly the date was going. She later told Derek that she didn't think there was a future for them because she thought she was too much woman for him. They agreed not to let it affect their work. ("Forever Young") Relationships Romantic Derek Shepherd After introducing herself to Derek Shepherd, they went out on a date. After the date, however, Sydney informed Derek that he wasn't ready for the kind of relationship she needed (much to Derek's relief, as he was going to let her down gently anyway), but they agreed not to let their relationship affect their work life. ("Forever Young") Friendships She has a friend named Karen who works at a restaurant in downtown Seattle. ("The Grey's Anatomy Guide to Healing with Love") Professional She served as Izzie's peer counselor and revealed that her perky persona actually originated from a nervous breakdown she suffered after losing a patient of her own. Career Dr. Sydney Heron is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. She was in the same class year as Bailey and was in the race to be chief resident. In order to better her position, she mastered several complex surgical procedures. ("Walk on Water") Unfortunately, she lost out to Callie, who was then replaced by Bailey. Despite her excesses, Sydney has proven herself to be a competent surgeon. For example, she successfully saved the leg of a patient with Necrotizing Fasciitis, assertively defending her decision when challenged by Preston Burke. ("Break on Through") Notes and Trivia *She reads her horoscope.Break on Through, 2x15 *Her philosophy is to heal with love.Break on Through, 2x15 *She's into genealogy.Haunt You Every Day, 4x05 *She went to Captain James E. Daly Junior High.The Grey's Anatomy Guide to Healing with Love *Her character inspired a tie-in novel. Gallery Episodic 215SydneyHeron.png|Break on Through 307SydneyHeron.png|Where the Boys Are 315SydneyHeron.png|Walk on Water 316SydneyHeron.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317SydneyHeron.png|Some Kind of Miracle 321SydneyHeron.png|Desire 405SydneyHeron.png|Haunt You Every Day 408SydneyHeron.png|Forever Young Episode Stills 3x07-1.jpg 3x15-3.jpg 3x15-5.jpg 3x15-6.jpg 3x15-7.jpg 3x15-14.jpg 3x15-15.jpg 3x16-1.jpg 3x16-2.jpg 3x16-5.jpg 3x16-7.jpg 3x16-8.jpg 3x16-10.jpg 4x05-26.jpg Appearances de:Sydney Heron fr:Sydney Heron Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:Doctors